El Poder de tus sueños
by Ranpichan
Summary: Claireter con algun spoiler, entre los capítulos 1x22 y 1x23 Peter experimenta por primera vez una habilidad que no reconocía tener y descubre algo que no se esperaba.


Aparcaron el coche en una gasolinera, en medio de la noche, aunque no iban a entrar ni a repostar, necesitaban descansar. Se apoyó en el volante con cansancio, unos segundos antes de parar el motor del coche.

La tensión que había sufrido hacía unas pocas horas se había desvanecido ya, pero necesitaba evadirse para poder estar tranquilo del todo. Ella se había dormido en el sitio, aunque no lo parecía; era como si hubiese parpadeado y se hubiese congelado en el tiempo. Hubiese pensado que era así de no ver cómo se movía su pecho al respirar con pesadez. Suspiró, y volvió a apoyarse hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y apoyando la frente contra el panel del volante; cerró los ojos, para perderse en sus pensamientos un buen rato.

De fondo solo oía el incesante rodar de los coches en la carretera, y los constantes ires y venires de otros coches en la gasolinera. Alzó un poco la vista y miró por la ventanilla, solo observando los coches, las luces, la gente haciendo su vida alrededor. Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se quedó dormido también él.

**-8-8-8-**

Estaba sentado en un sillón, solo; parecía brillar, no como si fuese a explotar, si no como si algo demostrase que él no pertenecía a todo lo mundano que le rodeaba; ignorado por la gente que a su alrededor se arremolinaba entre copas de alcohol, chillando por la música a un volumen dañino. A veces alguien le golpeaba las piernas al pasar, recibía ceniza de cigarros o salpicaduras de bebida, pero él seguía ahí sentado, callado, mirando al suelo lleno de porquería, pensando, encerrado en su propio mundo. Tantas muertes, tanta confusión en su interior, pero sobre todo, ella. Ella...

Con un movimiento de cabeza rompió su tranquilidad había leído su mente, estaba ahí; oyó que pronunciaba su nombre con dulzura, "Peter", como una llamada a su presencia, y al final fijó sus ojos marrones en los de ella. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba del todo. No era él quien la había mirado, pero sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo, la confusión y un repentino miedo le instaron a desaparecer, desvaneciéndose en un parpadeo subiendo a la zona VIP, y entrando por una puerta con el cartel de reservado.

Aún podía verla desde fuera, aunque sabía que estaba ya dentro de la habitación. Ella se estremeció y se mordió los labios por los nervios hasta probar su propia sangre pero la herida sanó al instante. Se sujetó el bolso, se colocó unas gafas de sol y mucho gloss en los labios y empezó a abrirse paso a empujones hasta llegar a la acordonada zona VIP.  
-Soy una Petrelli... Por parte de, de Heidi... -canturreó al guardia de seguridad.  
-Una Petrelli? Oh, sin ningún problema jovencita, pase y disfrute de la noche.  
-Gracias -sonrió y subió muy digna la pequeña escalinata. Bajó un poco las gafas para volver a tener luz y distinguir la puerta que se había abierto, y se dirigió a ella. Y él también la siguió.

Aquella era una sala privada, con hilo musical personalizable entre las diferentes pistas de aquella discoteca, que según la decoración y cajas de cerillas sobre la mesa central, se localizaba en Las Vegas. No sabía como, no comprendía mucho pero sabía que ese lugar era importante. Escuchó un murmullo y al final supo que se acercaba, y supo qué decir.  
-Tienes razón, ese gorila es muy fácil de convencer. Pero aún así no deberías estar aquí, por favor Claire márchate.

Ella cerró la puerta y corrió el pestillo con cierta tranquilidad, procurando no pensar nada antes de girarse hacia él y observarlo. Pero era muy difícil no pensar nada cuando había tantas cosas rondando su mente. Sobre todo ese sentimiento de impotencia que le oprimía el pecho, que no podía arrancarse solo por el hecho de ser intangible. Si fuese tangible se lo hubiese arrancado sin problemas. Ella sabía que todas sus dudas y su dolor se solucionarían sólo hablando. Así que lo miró desafiante.

Sin importarle que le hubiese desobedecido, la abrazó con una mueca de confusión, sin saber qué estaban haciendo exactamente en ese lugar. Sentía que se había saltado algo en el tiempo aunque ella estaba igual, como si estuviese fuera de lugar, donde no pertenecía aunque de todos modos todo tenía una cierta coherencia y sentido; Se concentró en su mente e intuyó todo el miedo que ella también sentía.  
-Tranquila, no te preocupes , estaré a tu lado, no tengas miedo, porque yo te protegeré. -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.  
-"Por qué ha tenido que cambiar todo tan de repente?... Por qué tengo que ser yo la que te mate? Porque no puedo estar a tu lado?...Te a..." -Él cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados y sus brazos se tensaron al intentar no apretarla demasiado también a ella. Un escalofrío lo ayudó a deducir a qué se referían los pensamientos de su sobrina.  
-Soy tu tío, Claire. -Las palabras fluyeron de su boca sin tener tiempo ni a pensarlas.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo. La canción que ahora sonaba de fondo, a un volumen razonable, como beneficio de la sala VIP, era triste y romántica. La luz subió y sus ojeras y barba de días, se veían con más claridad por primera vez en toda la noche. Se dio cuenta qué era lo que no cuadraba, se estaba viendo a sí mismo desde otro punto, pero sabía qué estaba haciendo. Como si se controlase en una especie de juego... o como si estuviese dentro de un sueño.  
-Peter... por qué está pasando esto? Todo era tan distinto aquel día, cuando te vi, aquel brillo en tus ojos, cuando me viste...  
-Tampoco yo sabía nada de lo que ocurría en verdad, no tenía ni idea de que existieses, como mi familia, de que fueses mi sobrina.  
-Ni siquiera sabías que debías salvarme a mí  
-Era el Destino, debía ser así, por alguna razón debía salvarte a ti, tenías que ser tú.  
-Tenías que ser TÚ.

Más Silencio. Claire se quitó el chaquetón con cuello de piel que le había regalado su abuela y lo dejó junto con su bolso y las gafas de sol en la mesa central y a continuación se sentó al lado de su tío. Volvieron a sostener la mirada pero él la desvió otra vez hacia la nada escondida en el suelo. esta vez logró recuperar el control, y ser otra vez él mismo.  
-"Pero no eres lo suficientemente valiente para sostenerme la mirada". El pensamiento lo sorprendió tras recobrar su posición y parpadeó un par de veces, para intentar acelerar la compresión ante tal confusión -"No actúes como si no estuviese sentada a tu lado, sé que quieres mirarme, mírame, mírame Peter, Peter, Peter!" -Tan solo volvió la cara y consiguió amoldarse a aquella realidad cuando ella le sujetó la barbilla. "sabes que no me atrevo a decirlo pero me enamoré de ti en el primer momento en que te puse los ojos encima. Bueno me diste un poco de mal rollo, pero es cierto" Y además, por qué te pones así cuando solo me he sentado así de cerca, aquí? "sientes lo mismo?!". -La hija de su hermano había intentado aprovechar ese momento para rozar sus labios con los suyos, y él pegó un brinco en el sitio ante la inminente situación, alejándose unos centímetros y sintiéndose violento.

-Claire! No, no siento lo mismo! Mírate estás desesperada! Vete, aléjate déjame solo, estoy lo suficientemente agobiado como para que ahora vengas con estas tonterías, no me encuentro bien, eres una niña y eres de mi propia sangre!... -Miró al pestillo e intentó abrirlo con la mente. La oyó gimotear al instante, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al verla llorando, dándose cuenta de todo lo dicho -No... no llores, no quería ofenderte.

-Por qué no me escuchas? Vamos! Este es mi sueño! Por qué aquí tampoco puede ser realidad?!  
-... -La miró llorar en silencio y se raspó disimuladamente el pulgar con una uña intentando despertar pero no ocurría nada aparte del dolor en sus propios pellizcos. No podía creer que fuese un sueño de Claire, cuando él estaba tan lúcido.  
-Aún necesito decirte mas cosas! está todo aquí dentro, estoy asustada, confundida, pero sé que te quiero y que tú también me quieres!  
-Soy tu tío -respondió automáticamente; aunque fuese raro, ella debía estar alucinando. También debía ser difícil para ella. Era mejor seguirle la corriente y controlarla antes de que ocurriese algo que no fuese bueno para ninguno de los dos.  
-Podemos intentarlo -interrumpió.  
-No puedo Claire, no PUEDO, no es bueno para ti, no es nada seguro, te quiero Claire pero debes de comprender que es imposible...  
-Entonces admites que sí que me quieres, No? -su voz se tornó aguda y arrugó el entrecejo poniendo pucheritos para acabar la frase.  
-Claire...

Peter suspiró y se recostó en el sillón dándose un poco por vencido. Estaba cansado, y deseaba como nunca que ella pudiese leer sus pensamientos y no al revés, si tan sueño era aquello... si eso podía ayudarla a que pudiese entenderle mejor, porque ella seguía esperando una respuesta y estaba siendo muy testaruda, como si lo que había planeado se hubiese chafado. Lo mejor sería ayudarla a desahogarse y comprender, al fin y al cabo solo tenía 16.  
-Entonces, quieres que hablemos de Amor, eh? -dijo, torciendo la boca al pronunciar. Ven, tranquilízate, creo que ambos lo necesitamos. -Se golpeó los muslos y extendió las manos agitando los dedos, y dejó que ella se recostase en su regazo mirándole -si estás pensando cosas ahora mismo, no te estoy escuchando. -Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, como si hablase a una niña aún más pequeña- Tendrás que decirlo todo en alto. -Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y suavizó la expresión aún más al mirarla; de todas maneras era una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto y reconocía que desde la primera vez que hubo hablado con ella, se había sentido a gusto.  
-Tío Peter. -sonrió Claire y se frotó los ojos para secarse las lagrimillas, al ver cumplido parte de su capricho. -Sí, hablemos de Amor.  
-Pero sabes de qué clase de amor estás hablando? -Continuó él hablando como si fuese una charla de Barrio Sésamo- De ese amor, como 'hombre y mujer', 'besos y revolcones', Ese Amor? Conmigo? -Claire frunció el ceño y recordó al imbécil que la había matado aquella vez y desechó enseguida ese pensamiento. Echó un vistazo a la cara de su tío y cruzó las manos frente a su pecho.  
-No sé, supongo que, bueno, pero...  
-Pero qué, qué es lo que piensas entonces? Exactamente, venda anda, dímelo, habla, te escucho.

-Puede ser... raro -sacudió la cabeza suavemente y alzó las manos al encoger lo hombros y continuar hablando, como si preparase una frase que había estado ensayando de hacía tiempo, de esas que nunca se dirían en alto y que solo se atreven a decir en la confianza que dan los sueños- pero es como si te conociera de años, hay algo que nos conecta, y lo sé, me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti. Y siento que me he sentido sola y perdida, y que solo había un calor que podía confortarme, el tuyo, que solo estoy tranquila estando a tu lado y sintiéndote, mirándote a los ojos cuando hablo y sentir tu respiración e incluso cómo vibras cuando hablas, y que desearía que momentos como este no acabasen nunca, que nunca sería capaz de apretar el gatillo, que no podría soportarlo, y que el momento más feliz de mi vida fue aquel en que te saqué aquel cristal de la cabeza. Si hubieses muerto, Peter, mi vida sería un interminable suplicio, porque sabes que no me puedo morir. -Calló y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y suspiró para sonreír de nuevo.

-Eh.. -se quedó petrificado en el sitio, ante a impresión de todas aquellas palabras. Irremediablemente su mandíbula inferior se descolgó y lo dejó boquiabierto unos cuantos segundos, en los que se apartó para dejarla incorporarse y re acomodarse sentada de lado sobre sus piernas. Al final ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, en una casi inequívoca señal de victoria y auto confianza - Claire... eres.. demasiado pequeña para sentir todas esas cosas. Eso es todo muy halagador, pero yo necesito estar solo, ahora mismo, necesito estar solo, estar aquí, escondido, no deberías haber venido.  
-No, no necesitas estar solo. Me necesitas a mí, tío -se incorporó y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y volviendo a ver aquel brillo en ellos. -Estás asustado, tío, lo siento, dentro de mí, y en verdad no quieres estar solo, en estos momentos ninguno puede estar solo, y quien lo quisiese, sería o muy egoísta o muy, muy tonto-Volvió a tocarle la cara y él sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. -Tú no eres nada tonto, tío Peter, y tampoco eres un egoísta, no como Nathan...  
-No me llames tío.. es demasiado cruel. -La miró titubeando, y sus labios se sacudieron intentando buscar palabras que decir para rebatirla. Empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, y a desconcertarse con el hecho de que estaba sobre su regazo, tan cerca de él mismo. Miró al cielo donde se dibujaban cambiantes formas desde los cañones de luz en las esquinas. La idea vino a su mente y enseguida se solidificó como verdadera. -Veras... yo... me llevé una gran desilusión al saber que eras hija de Nathan.  
-Entonces? -Lo miró mordiéndose el labio, y jugueteando con los mechones de su pelo. Acarició la parte de su cabeza donde antes había tenido el trozo de cristal -Él sonrió  
-Te quiero, pequeña, jamás te dejaré sola.  
-"Y?"  
-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
-"Aunque sea tu sobrina?"  
-Exacto.

El agarró la mano que le acariciaba la nuca y la acarició; ella se deslizó suavemente para besarle, sin encontrar resistencia. El beso resulto ser largo, suave y cálido, invitando a repetir. Se abrazaron y él la levantó para que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Volvieron a besarse una vez más y ella jugueteando con sus manos intentó levantarle la camisa, pero él frenó su mano.  
-Esa clase de amor? Estás segura?  
-Si!  
-No. Aún te faltan cosas que comprender. Las cosas no van así de rápido cuando se es tan joven, deberías saberlo.  
-Pero este es mi sueño!  
-Recuerdas que te dije aquel día? -la interrumpió alzando las cejas y sonriendo de medio lado. -El día en que te conocí?  
-Luego es mejor? Después del instituto?  
-Muchísimo mejor. -Asintió- Podrás esperar hasta entonces?

Claire le miró pensativa, por un largo rato, medio sorprendida y pensando en lo que él le había dicho. En ese momento volvió a verse desde la lejanía y sentirse inseguro sin comprender como podía controlarlo todo, otra vez. Las imágenes se oscurecieron y se desvanecieron mientras él miraba asustado alrededor, pero oía el rumor de los pensamientos de mucha gente, como si su cuerpo flotase en el vacío de las ideas

**-8-8-8-**

-Peter, lo voy a hacer! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -El claxon sonó de repente antes de que él pudiese abrir los ojos.  
-Eh? Qué!? -saltó en el asiento del susto, y se golpeó la nariz con el volante.  
-Te habías dormido -se rió la chica -deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto!  
-Claire por Dios! no vuelvas a hacerlo! mírame, tengo los nervios destrozados! -La miró frunciendo el ceño pero enseguida sonrió, al ver su expresión burlona. Volvían a estar en el coche, en medio del párking. Miró por el parabrisas hacia el cielo, y lo vio estrellado y oscuro. -Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
-Solo tres cuartos de hora, pero por mí es suficiente, me había dormido.  
-Sí, ya sé, yo también -la miró, ella parecía sonrosada. Se aclaró la garganta. -Todo bien?  
-Todo bien. La abuela me ha mandado un mensaje, Nathan nos espera en un párking de la ciudad, así que supongo que deberíamos ir yendo. A saber qué querrá... es mejor no disgustar a tu madre, verdad Peter?  
-Se... -Continuó mirándola pensando en lo que acababa de vivir. Ella se frotó los ojos y la nariz, y miró por la ventanilla para evitar su mirada.  
-Vamos marchando. -Apoyó su codo en la ventana del coche y esperó a que arrancase.  
-Nathan es una buena persona aunque no lo parezca, Claire...  
-Es un asco que él sea mi padre. Quiero decir, justo, él, tu hermano, no es por lo que se dedique, quiero decir... -se aceleró como si su intención no fuese haberlo dicho.

-Él te quiere.  
-"No como tú... espero" -Él alzó una ceja y la miró furtivamente antes de tomar una curva. Tragó saliva.  
-Decías algo?  
-Eh? no, nada. -Lo miró con tristeza. -Crees que aún soy muy pequeña?  
-A qué viene eso? -No desvió la mirada de la carretera  
-Nada... he tenido un sueño muy bonito pero me decían eso.  
-Cosas románticas? -sintió rubor en sus mejillas y sonrió  
-Vale, si...  
-Espera a ser un poco más mayor, y estarás más madura e incluso más guapa, quién sabe, igual me enamoro de mi sobrina!  
-Tío! -le reprochó como si le hubiese molestado, pero tenía la cara roja como un tomate.  
-Me prometes que no harás ninguna tontería hasta entonces?  
-Si. Esperaré, Peter, lo haré, todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Los semáforos a la entrada de la ciudad estaban en rojo y ella aprovechó para acercarse y besarle en la mejilla.  
-Eres muy bueno conmigo Peter, no sabes cuanto te quiero -sus mejillas ardieron  
-Claire... yo también te quiero y mientras esté en mi mano, jamás jamás me separaré de ti. Ni en mis sueños.

Claire le abrazó con fuerza, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez donde pudo, en el cuello, antes de mirar por el parabrisas.  
-"Está en verde"- pensó, y se separó de él. -Peter, no me decepciones. Por siempre, juntos, aun en mis sueños.  
-Te lo prometo.

**FIN**

_Corregido por mi amigo Gonmator_


End file.
